Choices Made
by Bruiser
Summary: Everyone has to make choices. But these choices effect everything else that will happen in the future. Can Max make the right choice? And will Alec make the right choice? All’s riding as both Max and Alec find their inner selves in an adventure they wil
1. Intro

Choices Made  
  
Summary: Everyone has to make choices. But these choices effect everything else that will happen in the future. Can Max make the right choice? And will Alec make the right choice? All's riding as both Max and Alec find their inner selves in an adventure they will never forget. Don't worry, this is only a M/A friendship.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what... I didn't make up the characters... well except for Fred, Moe, and Joe. They're all mine. Everything else is all in the hands of the creator. But hey, at least the stories mine. Hope you enjoy.  
  
A/N: Ya know, this is the first time I've ever actually put this kind of intro in my story. Kinda freaky huh? Aight, I don't really care what you put in my review, but please, just to know you're reading this. Please for gosh sake take two seconds of you time and review the darn thing. Hope you like it!  
**************************************************************************  
  
Life can be cruel.  
It's way of twisting fate...   
Creating happiness,   
Creating sorrow.  
And all this would be made  
By one choice...  
Whether wrong or right,  
Each it's own doom.  
Life can be oh so cruel... 


	2. The Crash

CHOICES MADE  
  
More then a decade of hiding, yet it only took a year to make it all crumble into pieces. What is 'it'? 'It' was her life... well what was left of it. So many friends lost, so many of them killed over one small thing. One small difference in genetic make up and people go nuts. She didn't get it, how were they any different? Yeah so they were enhanced soldiers with excellent hearing and sight. But how could that make people turn on them. For God sake, they were made to protect the Americans not take over the world.  
  
"Earth to Max..." a blue eyed, blond haired guy waved his hand in front of her eyes. She looked at him rolling her eyes and sighing. "...Ok, I was just spilling out my feelings, which doesn't happen very often and you go out in lala land."  
  
"Sorry." she said not really meaning it. She had been sitting in the same chair for an hour listening to Alec complain about how he hated the checkpoints. "No matter how long you complain Alec, they're not going to change. You know that ever since that nine eleven thingy that we learned about when we were two made them put up higher security. Then the pulse made it even worse."  
  
Alec nodded as if taking in what she had just said, but she knew that it had just bounced off his thick skull. "True, but I still don't like it. Don't we have legal rights or something. My gosh, the guard actually made me get off my bike..."  
  
Original Cindy, the only girl Max could really trust, came over and sat down at the table with a mug of beer. She nodded to them and then looked over at another table where two other women sat. Grinning, Max turned back to Alec who was still going on about the guard.  
  
"...So the guard then said I was holding too much money. Three thousand dollars is not too much money. I mean come on, what if I was going to shop or something?" Alec huffed and leaned back in his chair. "So I told him off and some policeman came up to us asking what our problem was. I told him what was happening and gave him a little fib. Told him that my wife wanted me to buy her a diamond ring at the gift shop near by. I told them that I didn't trust the bank anymore. Finally they let me go. Now you see what I mean?"  
  
Sighing, Max took another sip of some cheap beer that was getting stale. It was hard to find a good beer that could get her drunk enough to get her mind off things. In fact it was almost impossible to get drunk. She had too high of a metabolism rate. "Alec, you know better then to carry that much money around. What the hell were you doing with all that money? I thought you were going to keep a low profile. White is still looking for you, remember?"  
  
"Come on Max. I always carry that money around just incase I have to run. It's not like I was waving at the cameras saying 'come get me'." Alec rolled his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand me."  
  
Opening her mouth, she was about to yell at him for wasting an hour of her time and then she thought better of it. Waving everything off, she went back to the business of trying to get drunk. He thought nobody could understand him? Huh, nobody ever understood her, not even herself for God sake. She had ten mugs of beer yet felt no buzz whatsoever. Maybe she needed some good ol' liquor.  
  
"Yo boo, ya want to slow down a little? You're going to damage your liver or something." Original Cindy said concerned. "What's up? Why you acting so bummed? Is it your boy?"  
  
"Number one," Max pointed out with a long sad drawl, "he's not my boy. Number two. I couldn't damage my liver unless I got a knife and pierced myself. It unfortunately just worked out that way when Manticore made me and I figure I'm not going to stab myself because that would be ridiculous. And number three, nothing's wrong with Logan, at least not that I'm aware of."  
  
Alec nodded. "I found that problem too. No matter how many beers you have, you just can't get drunk. Try liquor, it works better. But it has to be strong enough to be able to wash out a carburetor or it's no good."  
  
"Thanks for that great and wonderful fact." Max grumbled looking at the bottom of her empty mug. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I want to sound like a blubbering idiot."  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying that..." Alec caught himself and then grinned. "I see. You tell me I can talk to you, yet when I do, you make fun of me. Fine, I don't need you anyway."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the counter. Max put her head in her hands and let out a soft growl. The boy could just be irritating sometimes... wait no, all the time.  
  
"Uh... boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I know, I know." she waved her off as she got up and headed over to the counter. Alec had just ordered a shot of liquor and was scanning the labels of the bottles against the wall. No normal vision could read the small print. "Look Alec, I'm sorry. I've just been having a hard time dealing with some... things... for a while."  
  
He shrugged and once the bartender put down the shot of liquor, Alec quickly gulped it down. Ordering another one, he turned to the other side of the room. "It doesn't matter. I should have known you didn't mean it."  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"Mean that I could talk to you." Alec shrugged.  
  
"Alec, I sat there for an hour and a half to hear you complain about the guards. Like I said, I can't do anything about that." Max replied waving to the bartender to get her a drink. "What did you want me to do?"  
  
"Agree." Alec suggested gulping down another shot. "All my life people have disagreed with me. I just wanted someone to see it my way. I guess you can't. I was stupid to think that you would."  
  
Max looked at him and laughed softly.  
  
"What?" he asked a little annoyed.  
  
"It's nothing..." Max grinned looking across the room only to see two of White's men walking into the Crash. "...but we might want to leave before White's men finds us. Like now would be a good time to blaze."  
  
Alec looked over to where she was looking and nodded. Quickly heading over to Original Cindy, Max pointed to White's men and then headed out the back entrance. As she burst through the doors she head a clicking sound. She cursed quietly knowing what it meant. She heard Alec do the same thing. They stopped in the doorway. Four semi automatics locked and loaded were aimed straight at their heads.  
  
"This is good." Max licked her lips, sizing them up. Two were pretty short and small. The other two were quite large, it was almost comical at the size difference. If her life wasn't on the line she would have laughed. The problem was that her life was on the line and she could hear White coming up behind him.  
  
"This is real good." Alec agreed. He seemed to be also sizing them up. Just as he turned around, the butt of a small sleek hand gun hit him in the head knocking him out. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain.  
  
"It's up to you 452. Go unconscious or go awake." she could hear White's voice behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. She knew that a gun was right behind her, probable pointed at her head. One thing they didn't know was that she was desperate. When she got desperate, things got a little crazy.  
  
With one swift and agile move, she kicked the gun out of White's hand and then the other person's hand. Another couple of quick moves disarmed the rest of them. All of them looked surprised. Thanks to her accelerated genetic enhancements, she was free to escape.  
  
But of coarse she had another problem. The problem was that she couldn't leave blond haired, blue eyed, annoying Alec. No matter how much he bugged her, she still had to help him. Which basically meant all her attempts were futile. She'd have to knock them all out and drag Alec out of here. That, as she could see by the way they all got up, would be basically impossible. But it didn't hurt to try. She wasn't going to let them get her without a fight.  
  
With back flip, she flipped over the four men in front of her and quickly hit them as hard as she could. Two of them she could hear their necks break. She kinda felt bad for them, but if it saved her and Alec... Oh well, she couldn't be too picky. As long as it got the job done, her guilt would have to wait. How the hell had Manticore coped with her and her guilt? It'd be a mystery that she'd hopefully never find out.  
  
White was all over her as she dodged, kicked, and punched. She forgot about the other man. That was what brought her down, she forgot. Forgetting was a horrible thing, it cost lives. A shot rang through the air and before she could compute what had happened she fell to the ground holding her gut. The bullet went right through her. A small shell, one so small it was hard to believe how much damage it could do to a person, pierced her. It stung. Forgetfulness had paid it's toll. If she lived through this, she'd never forget again. 


	3. Coward

CHOICES MADE  
  
His head hurt and the world smelled like rotting fish. Or so he thought until he opened his eyes and found that his hands were tied behind his back. He was laying on a cold cement floor of some shipping dock. Nobody guarded him. Pain surged through his body as if he were dragged from Seattle to Hong Kong and back. That my friend is pain. "Ta hell with this."  
  
Rolling over, he found out was not such a great idea. On this side, he was able to see Max, a very injured Max. She had bruises and cuts on every square inch of her body and she was bleeding from some open wound. In fact she was lying in her own dark blood. Her eyes were shut and her face was contorted in pain. A shiver ran down his spine... Was she dead?  
  
"Max?" he asked quietly hoping not to draw attention to the room. She opened one eye and then grinned forcing her other bruised eye to open a small bit. "What happened? Where are we?"  
  
"Kinda got in a cat fight. I got no clue where we are." She slurred as if she were drunk and then her face went straight. Concern showed in her eyes. She still slurred as she asked, "Are you okay? They kinda hit you hard. Actually there was no kinda about it. They hit ya hard."  
  
He nodded not very worried about his state, but more worried about hers. "Where's White?"  
  
Max closed her eyes as if she were too tired to keep them open. Then she slowly opened them again and looked around the best she could. "Not really sure. Kinda went out a little. Faded in an out for a while. Actually I was waiting for you to wake up. I got one of his keys when one of his men checked up on us. Couldn't unlock it by myself. Already tried."  
  
She spat out a small key over towards him and he rolled over to get it. After some laborious team work, Alec finally got Max's chains unlocked and she got his off. His wrists had been rubbed raw and he began to feel the affects of his liquor. Why did he drink so much?  
  
Max made a few hand signals and pointed to the boxes. She wanted them to hid behind them. Quickly making their way to them, Alec kept his ear out for White and his men. They couldn't afford to be caught. Max needed to go to the hospital. Although she seemed to be ignoring it, he knew she was badly injured. "After we get out, you're going to the hospital."  
  
She was about to protest but they heard footsteps coming towards them. Looking around, she crawled over to the next box and showed him what she had went after. It was a long metal pole that had rusted from miss use. Smiling, she looked across the floor at the door where White's men were coming through. Alec looked over and frowned to see that three guys, two of whom looked like misshaped cats and the other looked human, being brought in.  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" White growled looking around and looking at the puddle of blood Max had left. "I thought I told you to watch them."  
  
Max pointed to the exit on the second level just above them. They'd escape from that exit. Alec knew before she even said anything, what she was about to try and do. He wasn't going to have any of it. He shook his head trying to tell her they couldn't make it out of here with three other guys. Yeah sure they could make it with just the two of them, but with five? There was absolutely no chance.  
  
She seemed to be ignoring the facts or she was in denial. Either way, Alec didn't like it. He had this rule, he only watched out for his number one. His number one was himself. Ever since he met Max, he had to throw that rule away. He cared for her and no matter what reckless thing she got herself into, he'd be right behind her. But this? This was suicide.  
  
And that's when everything happened way to fast for him to comprehend. Max picked up the box in front of her and threw it at White knocking him senselessly to the floor. Alec did the same to a guy who was aiming at Max with a Tommy gun and knocked the man unconscious. With her rod, Max knocked two men guarding the three prisoners and started untying the bounds on their wrists. Alec followed her motion and soon the three were free.   
  
Alec looked around for a place to climb up to the next level. There was a metal stair case on the other side of the room, but some of White's men started standing up which blocked their passage. Then he noticed a rusty old ladder right behind him. He tapped on Max's shoulder and pointed. She nodded.  
  
As they climbed up the ladder, gun fire came zooming after them. They were lucky, White's men were horrible at aiming. He should have gone last up the ladder, but instead he went first. He hadn't really thought of the order because, well, everything else that pertained to order was shot to hell. He was just trying to escape and hoped the others could get up in time. Max was still on the ladder when four of them were up on the second level. The ladder was not sturdy, it wasn't hooked onto anything. White had gotten to ladder and was tipping it over as Max jumped and held onto the edge.  
  
"Max come on." Alec yelled panicking. He wasn't one to usually panic, but right now his nerves were wired and he had no control over them. Max was slipping. He reached out for her just as some of White's men got to the second level on the metal stair case at the other side of the room. She looked at both sides and then at him.  
  
"Alec leave now." She yelled at him. She wouldn't let him waste time trying to get her up. Instead she let go dropping down to the cement. She crashed into some wooden crates and didn't move. Alec looked around half crazed. He couldn't figure out if he should help Max or save the other three.   
  
He went with his first instinct. To run and get the others to safety. That's what he did. He ran his ass off with bullets just barely missing him. As he ran, he swore. He cursed at Max for being so stupid, he cursed at White and his men for everything else.   
  
He ran out of the building towards the city. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and he thought that he was safe. Then he collapsed and put his head in his hands. For the first time since Rachael, his love, was murdered, he cried. His whole body shook. He had been a coward and left Max for White. The three others stood in front of him looking uncomfortable. 


	4. Logan

Choices Made  
  
Everything was blurry, she couldn't see very well. All she saw were shadows above her. They were talking, but she couldn't understand them. The world was in a dark haze. Her back hurt from falling onto something. She couldn't really remember what. All she remembered was telling Alec to run. She prayed that he had escaped.  
  
Then everything rushed in on her with sudden clarity. Men in lab coats worked over her. Her arms and legs were strapped down so she couldn't move. Then White stood over her smiling, that smile. The one she'd like to just slap off his face. Needles were going into her skin as fast as the men could work.  
  
"Welcome back. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay 452. I really must be leaving. I have other affairs to attend to." White nodded to the men and left.  
  
Then it came, she knew it would come. The pain was so fierce she wanted to scratch her skin off. Nothing that Manticore would ever compare to this. She let out a scream of pain and then folded into darkness. The darkness was comforting, she knew she may never come out of it again. But to get away from the pain, it was worth it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Alec... Where's Max?" Original Cindy asked alarmed as he rushed by her. She had been waiting since yesterday to get a call from the two. She was afraid that Alec and Max might have gotten caught. Seeing Alec was a relief, until she noticed Max wasn't with him.  
  
"They got her. She was dumb and they got her." Alec replied frustrated. His eyes were puffy, had he been crying. Also he looked like he had been attacked and thrown in the mud. His hair was askew and his clothes were ripped. "I can't believe her. I couldn't think of where to go so I came here."  
  
Alec reopened the door that Original Cindy had just opened for him. Three other people came in. Two looked like cats, even had tails. The other one looked normal, well except for the bruises all over his face and arms.  
  
"So you left my boo?" Original Cindy asked putting her hands on her hips as if she were scolding a small child.  
  
Alec seemed to be on the edge of despair. Throwing his hands up, he crumpled to the floor. "She told me to get them out of there and then she let go of the ledge. I did as I was told."  
  
"We need Logan." 


	5. Surprise

Choices Made  
  
It took a long time for the two to actually spit it out. Logan waited patiently. He knew the two were on the verge of going nuts, so he kept quiet letting them sort themselves out. "So you're telling me that You and Max were out at the Crash and White and his men got you? Then you said you found these three lost souls and Max, stupidly, decided to save them? You guys climbed a ladder and White tipped it over leaving Max to hang on the edge and you didn't grab for her before she left go allowing White and his men to get her while you ran away?"  
  
Alec nodded with his head in his hands. Original Cindy nodded looking at Logan as if she were at a loss of words. Now that she had said everything, she didn't know what else to say. It's as if she couldn't even figure out what to do.  
  
"Where did they take her?" Logan asked trying to get Alec to look up. The boy was lost in his own world. Looking up, Alec shrugged. "You don't even know? You didn't follow them?"  
  
"No, I was trying to get these three out. Max told me to." Alec said sadly.  
  
"When have you ever done what Max has asked you to do?" Original Cindy asked without any of her usual slang.  
  
"Look, you guys weren't there. I tried. She dropped too quickly. I can't change what has happened." Alec defended himself now angry that they were blaming it on him. "Look, I didn't come here for you guys to chastise me. I came here for help. If you wont give me any help, then fine. I'll do it on my own."  
  
"You don't even know where she is. She could be dead for all we know. She could be all the way on the other side of the world right now..." Logan said hopelessly. He turned when he saw Original Cindy have a surprised look on her face as she looked behind her.  
  
A blond short haired man came into the room with a machine gun over his shoulder and a determined look on his face. "I know where she is." 


	6. Barrier

CHOICES MADE  
  
"Zack?" Logan asked with shock. Alec could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
The guy nodded and set his gun down on the couch. "I've been following their movements. They're in Canada at the other location."  
  
"What other location." Original Cindy asked. "Ya see, you guys never talk straight. After a few years out, yet you still don't tell us a direct answer. Also, what the hell are you doing here. I thought you were at a farm or something."  
  
"I remembered. I also remembered how foolish I was. You can settle down Logan, they brain washed me to kill you. It took me a while to get that out of my system, but I did. We have to hurry. We don't have much time. Their doing some experiments on her, I'm not sure what. She doesn't have much time before the experiments kill her." the guy was straight up weird. He was devoid of emotions.  
  
"So what other location." Alec asked trying to get himself back together.  
  
"It's up north, five hundred miles Northeast of the old Manticore. It was built just incase Manticore was shut down or...exploded. It's called Reticon." Zack replied sitting down on one of Logan's chairs. Logan seemed to relax since right now Zack wasn't trying to kill him.  
  
Alec stood up and looked down at his clothes. He was mess. His favorite coat was ruined and he had gashed everywhere. Not in the best shape for running in the woods. "Look, I've got to get changed. I'll be back and you guys can tell me what the plain is."  
  
"How about everyone meets back here in say an hour. I need to communicate with my contacts and get some passports made." Logan turned to his computer and started typing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was dark and loud. Nothingness, a state of mind. Hell at it's worst, death at it's best. She knew what was happening. It didn't matter now, nothing mattered now. She couldn't stop it, she wasn't sure she wanted it to end. That would mean she'd be thrown back into the world where there was pain and suffering. She was coward, she knew it. You had to be brave to stay alive... she wasn't. Only time, minutes, hours, seconds, there was none of that here. She was frozen in some strange way. As time passed by, she was slipping further and further down the hole. If she could just pass this barrier, it'd be all over...  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!____________________________________ 


	7. The Plan

Choices Made  
  
~"Okay, so you're about as good a plan maker as Max." Alec threw his hands up and looked at Zack as if he were crazy. "You're suggesting the impossible. Is this some gene malfunction in your group?"  
  
"People said it would be impossible to escape Manticore, we escaped." Zack reminded him bluntly.  
  
Alec huffed and then fell into a small arm couch close to the cold vacant fireplace. "They weren't expecting for some little six year olds to run out on them. If they did, you'd never get out."  
  
Zack looked at him blankly for a minute and then shook his head. "Got any better idea then? Cause it sure don't seem like you guys are coming up with anything. If we don't get there soon, all my efforts are lost."  
  
"What efforts?" Alec asked with anger.  
  
"I gave up my heart for her..." Zack replied peeling off some of his skin. "I'm a robot now. Do you see this? Do you see this? I am a human robot. Do you know how much suffering I went through just to save her. And then to have her electrocute me? To tell me she didn't love me...?"  
  
Logan watched silently as the two as if they both had gone nuts. They had in their own ways. It was almost amusing. "Guys this isn't going to solve anything."  
  
Zack spun around and looked at him. "It's your fault. All of this. We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. Max would be in Canada hiding out. White wouldn't be killing transgenics. This all leads to you. You had to capture her heart and you selfish fucker. You made her stay."  
  
Alec stood up confused and Logan swallowed hard. "I thought you had thought this through Zack."  
  
"I have, I figured out that I don't need to waste time on you. We're getting Max out of here and taking her somewhere where White and his cult can't find us." Zack huffed pulling down his sleeve over his arm and glaring at Logan.  
  
"You know what, on the other hand. Maybe Zack was right. Maybe we should just charge in there and blow the place up right after we get Max out. I'm up for that." Alec said nodding with a hard swallow. There was fear in his eyes. "How about these three other trans? What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"I don't give a shit, feed 'em to White for all I care." Zack sighed heavily as if he had just gotten a lot of weight off his chest.  
  
Alec waited for a minute and then looked at Logan to see what to do. Logan shrugged and Alec rolled his eyes. "Look Zack, we uh, know this is hard on you but... we got to get more organized. Three people against an army just isn't going to cut it no matter how strong we are."  
  
Zack looked up with tears in his eyes. He looked pretty pitiful. Wiping them away he shook his head. "I was on a farm. I had no clue who I was. I kept remembering her face. I tried to figure out who it was. It just seemed so familiar. After all I did for her, trying to protect me, she threw it away over you. She stayed when I tried to get her to leave. She put me on a farm to protect you... And me? I get nothing and now I'm blubbering."  
  
"She sort of has that effect." Alec grinned. "In fact she said I do that a lot when I'm drunk. Look, we're both soldiers. We were trained for impossible missions. So... It might just work."  
  
Zack shook his head disagreeing which confused Logan to the point where he could only sit there and wait. Was this just a horrible dream or where these two actually blubbering idiots?... ~  
  
"Looooogan?" A voice came to him and Logan shook his head. Opening one eye, he looked around. Was everything just a dream? Was Max okay. "Logan. Come on man. I thought you said you'd get us passports?"  
  
"I got 'em I got 'em." Logan mumbled pushing Alec's face away. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the computer again and the letter 'h' ran across the screen. "Where's Max?"  
  
"The whole point of getting the passports was to get Max. Have you just totally lost it?" Alec asked confused. "We've figured out a plan, but we need some money to buy a few materials."  
  
Then everything came back to him. He had contacted his contact. Young was bringing them here. "How much are we talking about?"  
  
"We're talking about five thousand dollars." Zack replied throwing a picture into his lap. The two looked as composed as ever. Why the heck did he have that dream? He looked down at the picture. It was of a small but damaging bomb that could probable take down half a city block if not more. "We plan to go in. The two cat transgenics which we will call Moe and Joe are going to divert the attention to them. Now Max is at the west end of the Reticon in a small experimental chamber. That's about ninety five yards from the entrance we will be using. We'll get Max out and set the bomb inside. We have five minutes to go out. There is no way to turn this bomb off. All the wires are welded into the bomb. So after we set it, there's no turning back."  
  
"And this is your master plan?" Logan asked sincerely. He didn't think it would work, not for one second. "Five people against an army? Not even with your training and abilities are you going to let you past the gate."  
  
"Then we'll take the chance." Alec replied. "It's an all or nothing situation. We don't have time to gather forces. I'm not going to sit here while you try and gather people who will undoubtedly get in the way. Look you're either behind us or you can go hide in a corner till it's over. Which one?"  
  
"I'm in..."  
  
  
  
________________________PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_____________________ 


	8. ABC Bomb

Choices Made  
  
Alec looked at the detailed instructions. Making a bomb had not been in his training. In fact, bombs these types of bombs were archaic, now they had Atomic and nuclear bombs that could destroy the world in a blink of an eye. He could barely read Zack's hand writing, especially being bumped around in the back of a pre-pulse blue Ford van. "Hey Moe give me that wire over there."  
  
Taking a slow but sharp turn to the right, Alec hit his head against the door. He silently cursed and then went back to the directions. If he messed up, they'd be knee deep in trouble. He wasn't looking forwards to that.   
  
"What if you mess up?" Joe asked cautiously looking from Alec to Moe.  
  
"What do you think?" Alec asked with anger as he filled a long tube with gun powder. Another tube would be full of gasoline to give it a bit more of a punch to the blow... or something like that. "Moe... the wire?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max looked around herself. All the screaming was gone, she had broken through the barrier. She could see. There was land everywhere she looked. Green fertile grass grew under her feet. There was no smog and no tall skyscrapers. Where the hell was she? She saw the faces of her loved ones in front of her. Logan... Zack... Alec... Brin... Jodie... Ben... All of them. Each looked as if they were suffering, crying out to her. Manticore had taught her to be devoid of emotions. Emotions made a person weak.   
  
She reached out only to feel a stinging pain run through her body. Suddenly her eyes opened and she gasped for breath. The gray ceiling and long iridescent lights reminded her of where she was.  
  
"She's alive, take her to the recovery room. We'll give her a few hours rest until we try some other things." a voice said over her. She looked over to where the voice had come from. Her vision was blurry, she could only make out a white doctors mask and a green cap. The features were blurred together, she wasn't sure who it was. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know who it was.  
  
"Alright doctor." A female replied and suddenly the world started to move. That's when she yacked, not caring that it was all over herself. She had nothing in her stomach, so all that came out was stomach acids only making her feel worse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zack lifted his gun and aimed at a guard near by. The two cat transgenics got ready to make their move. All he had to do was shot one bullet and they'd be off. If he missed, they were in deep trouble. Everything depended on his aim. He had very good aim though and shot the man straight between the eyes with alarming accuracy.  
  
"Move out." Alec said over the radio system. Alec was in charge of the bomb, he was in charge of getting Max out and keeping her safe. Joe and Moe were in charge of keeping everyone busy. And the other guy, the one they named Fred, well he was to pick up if anyone failed. He had to clean up the mess they left behind. But he would not fail...  
  
Zack quickly moved to the West side keeping close to the walls. There was shouting behind him and the alarms went off. Red lights flashed all over the place. Alec kept behind him watching his back. He also held a bomb, one that would destroy this place. Zack grinned, it'd be finally over with... All the hiding...  
  
  
  
  
________________________PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_____________________ 


	9. Dead

Choices Made  
  
Alec watched as Zack's mouth frowned. Max wasn't where she was suppose to be. The room was empty, although some equipment told them that someone had been in here not to long ago.  
  
"She might be in the hospital." Alec suggested.  
  
"She might." Zack growled in anger. "Let's go. The hospital is in the main building. This is not good."  
  
Alec followed quietly keeping his eyes open for anything that wanted to attack. It had only been a year since he had escaped, he wasn't too out of it. He still remembered all his training. He also knew something was bugging with Zack. It wasn't that he was afraid of the guy, it's just that the guy was kinda acting weird.  
  
There came a soft crackle from some dead leaves. Someone was behind them, Zack turned just as Alec ducked. A bullet went straight through Zack's chest. He looked shocked, as if he thought he was invincible. Alec rolled on the ground and shot behind him. He heard a grunt and something falling to the ground.  
  
Going to Zack, he looked him over. His chest didn't move and the glow in his eyes, the one that told people that you had a soul, was gone. Alec closed his eyes. He was gone... 


	10. Gone

DARK ANGEL  
  
It was a wonder why people liked to get drunk. Max smiled lopsidedly. If this was how it felt to be drunk, she was never going to have another beer again. Whatever they gave her, it numbed everything. Even her thoughts weren't exactly organized. Every once in a while someone would open her eyelid and flash a light in her eye. It was annoying and it hurt because it was so bright. She wasn't gone like she was before, no she couldn't get away. But she couldn't really comprehend anything. Things would go into the computer, but come back out a mess.  
  
It was kinda of nice now to be in a hole, but it wasn't great that she felt as if the world were spinning. Everything went so fast. If she tried to touch it, it was already gone. What was 'it'? She wasn't even sure. It was crazy how one could babble without saying anything. Then red flashed in her eyes and loud siren rang in her ears. She tried to cover her ears, but her hands were tied down. So she lay there, waiting for the noise to finally end. The pain became so intense she passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec ran into the main building crashing into a doctor. Before the man could even yell, he was dead. Ignoring his conscious, he looked in all the rooms. It took him ten minutes to find the room. At first he hadn't recognized her with all the wires and tubes. He slammed through the door and started quickly but carefully taking off the wires. Then he pulled the tubs hoping that they weren't life support.  
  
"Wait." A man yelled behind him. Without thinking, Alec yanked his gun out and shot behind him, killing the man. He didn't even look to see who it was. When he unhooked her from every machine known to man, he threw a towel over her and lifted her up. He also had to ignore how light she was. Pushing the detonator on the bomb, Alec headed out.   
  
Stepping over the man in the door way, Alec jogged to the entrance. He met a wall of soldiers. His heart pumped adrenaline through his body, he had four and a half minutes before the whole place exploded.  
  
"Stop right there and put her down. Then get on your knees with your hands behind your head. " one of the soldiers commanded him. All of them looked alike with their uniforms and helmets.  
  
"There's a bomb set inside the building. So if you don't mind, I'd rather not be here when it goes off." Alec growled. The doors behind the human wall shattered and Fred stepped through. The wall was down in seconds, the problem was that those seconds made it even harder to get out without being blown to pieces.  
  
Alec ran as hard as he had ever run before. It felt kind of like one of those post pulse movies like Forest Gump. He would have laughed if this situation was so serious. He wasn't even computing anything that had happened, not until they were far enough to be able to watch the fireworks without being in them. Fred and Joe were both behind him running. He wasn't even going to ask where Moe was. Not until this whole ordeal was over with.   
  
After running a hundred feet from the entrance gate, Alec stopped to take a breathing. They were far enough. That was a good thing since the building exploded right when he stopped. Putting Max softly on the ground, Alec took a breather and finally let things seep in as he flopped down next to Max on the soft pine needles.   
  
Zack was dead, Moe was probable also dead. He wasn't even sure what shape Max was in. All he knew was that she was breathing when he had picked her up. Now he looked over to her, her eyes were slightly open.  
  
"I guess I woke up just in time for the fireworks." Max coughed trying to sit up.  
  
"You should have seen the pre-show." Alec replied exhausted. He nodded to Fred, thanking him for the save. Fred nodded back trying to catch his breath. They probable would be part of the rubble if it wasn't for him. "Max, never ever do that again. Save your own butt before you try to save someone else's."  
  
Max slowly sat up. She painfully groaned and then leaned on his chest for support. Not replying to what he had just told her, she watched the place burn down. He could see it in her eyes, the quieting of her soul. It was finally over. The terrifying fear of being caught. He also could feel the same sensation that it was over. No more running, no more hiding.  
  
He was about to tell her about Zack, but he figured it could save. She wasn't in the best condition and he wasn't going to risk losing her mentally. In time he would tell her and she would hate him forever...  
  
_________________________Please review____________ 


End file.
